1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor type pump, and more particularly to a rotating rotor type pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
High pressure gas (for example, air) has wide applications across various fields, for example, engine pressurization, pneumatic tools, high pressure cleaning tools, and dynamic force operated on instruments. In the prior art, gas compression is performed by a motor utilized to drive a piston in a cylinder to-and-fro, in which a normal pressure gas is provided into a hermetic space formed by the cylinder and the piston. As the piston moves to reduce the volume of the hermetic space, the normal pressure gas is compressed into a high pressure gas, and the compressed high pressure gas is evacuated for storage in an air reservoir.
Existing compression devices are commonly piston type. When the piston is moved to-and-fro, an upper dead point and a lower dead point are generated at the locations where the piston reverses direction. The existing piston type compression device thus operates in a relatively jerky manner, and may generate substantial noise. Further, in the existing compression device, a lubricating fluid must be disposed in the cylinder, so as to reduce friction and enable the piston to perform the to-and-fro movement smoothly in the cylinder. When the lubricating fluid is absent or insufficient, extreme friction may be generated between the piston and the cylinder, thereby affecting compression efficiency, or even damaging the structure of the cylinder or causing excessively high temperature, thereby sintering the piston and the cylinder.
Therefore, there is need for a rotor type pump to solve the above problem.